Double Bass
by DazedInReverse
Summary: After traveling to Japan Nikki meets a new friend who drags her in to the crazy life of Gorillaz where she meets someone unexpected from her past. read & review please 2DxOC
1. Tokyo Drifter

**I'm sorry if there are errors in my stories but honestly its been 6 years since I graduated and my mind doesn't work like it used to. I try to catch them all but still may miss some. Sorry! My hands don't always type what my mind is thinking**

Chapter 1 Tokyo Drifter

I had met Noodle while on vacation in Japan. She was standing at a food stand ordering some strange type of green tea soup with rice in it. I sat down next to her just asking if it was any good but she quickly kept up the conversation. I never expected that one question to turn in to such a great friend ship but I couldn't help but love Noodle. We quickly became like best friends hanging out every day while she told me stories of her band mates as she showed me around her home land. Honestly I had never really had a friend like her before. Sure I had a ton of friends back in high school but after graduation everyone seemed to go there own ways. My group of friends were not the normal type, some ended up stocking shelves at the local convenience stores, some passed way before there time, and to be honest some are probably standing on the corner right now trying to make enough money to pay rent. It made me sad to think that none of us have really done anything with our lives, but when I met Noodle, well she made me feel that you don't always have to go to collage or work on wall street to be successful all you really need is the right group of friends to push you along in the right direction and she sure thought she had the right group of friends for me.

I had always played the bass ever since I was young. My father had taught me how to play before he took off, and I just always continued to learn after that. I didn't know much about him, all I knew was that He was in and out of my life until I was about 6 then I never heard from him again. My mom always told me it was better that I didn't know him. She always referred to him as the bastard spawn of Satan. The thought of that always made me laugh. It had been almost 2 years sense my mother passed, I haven't been home to England sense then. I'd been traveling the world, I playing in a going no where band in America for a few months before coming to Japan where I met my new best friend.

"I'm going to take you to Kong" Noodle told me handing me a plane ticket.

"But I...wait...why...I thought you were staying here for a while." I asked confused

"I miss them and I really think they would like you we can definitely use talent like you around too." She replied starting to pack her bag

We had been staying in a hotel together in Tokyo. We have been traveling around Japan together for about 4 months now. It was always a fun interesting time with her.

"What if they don't like me?"

"I know they will don't worry about it, well at least most of them, Murdoc may just try hitting on you. He likes the young ones." She said laughing as she continued packing her bag

I wasnt that young. I had just turned 25 in June but I guess for an older man like Noodle had described I was young. She had shown me photos of them before, telling me a little about each one. Russel was there drummer who was also possessed by his dead friend Del. 2D was the super cute black eyed blue haired singer, I always found myself smiling when she talked about him, and Murdoc well...he was the boss, the self proclaimed leader, or horny satanic bass slaying bastard as Noodle liked to call him. I was very nervous to meet them, especially 2D sense I found myself thinking about him a lot when Noodle would mention his name in a random conversation.

"Hello hello anyone home" Noodle said snapping her fingers in front of my face bringing me out of another day dream about the cute singer of her band.

"pack up we gotta leave in 20 minutes" she said throwing me my duffel bag.

* * *

We landed at the Stanstead airport in Essex and were greeted by the black haired green skinned bassist that noodle had showed me in the pictures. Seeing him in person was odd, he reminded me of someone but couldn't quite put my finger on it. He greeted Noodle with a hug then turned to me, cocking his head as he looked me up and down for a moment like he may have know me from somewhere.

"Very nice to meet you miss Nicole Ive heard a lot abou' you from our Noodle here" He said reaching for my hand, kissing it.

Murdoc drove us home in a little green camo car he called the Geep. I'd never seen one before and honestly I never want to again. At least not while Murdoc is driving. Murdoc pulled in to the car park quickly excusing himself as he headed in to a shabby Winnebago parked next to us.

"This way Nikki hurry hurry" Noodle said pulling me by the arm in to the huge dark house.

We entered the living room where 2D and Russel were sitting watching t.v.

"Noodle!" 2D yelled as he jumped of the couch greeting her with a big hug, Russel following behind doing the same.

"Guys this is Nicole" she said introducing me.

"Nice ta mee' ya Nicole" 2D said hugging me.

"Nikki " I simply said returning the hug.

"Kay Nikki" he said laughing, giving me a small peck on the cheek.

Russel followed also giving me a hug "Nice to meet you" he said

"Hows abou' I show ya yo' room" 2D said grabbing my arm where Noodle had, pulling me along down the long dark hall way.

"thas' mah room there" He said pointing to a door as we passed it

"thas Russels" pointing to the next door.

"an 'ere is yours" He said opening the door to the room, flicking on the light.

It big with plane white walls a small dresser with a t.v. on it and a very large bed with pink sheets.

"Noodle is jus one door tha' way" he said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you" I said as I threw my bag on the bed plopping down on the side.

"I'll le' ya ge' unpacked" 2D said once again hugging me then leaving the room closing the door behind him.

I fell back on to the bed trying to control my smile as I thought about finally meeting the black eyed blue hairs singer that I secretly had been crushing on after Noodle told me so much about him.


	2. Satans Spawn

Chapter 2 Satans spawn

I woke the next morning feeling really hungry. Noodle and I had eaten a large dinner before we left Japan but Japanese food never really filled me up. I opened my door looking both ways before walking in to the hall way heading towards the living room. I had no Idea where I was going so I just wondered the halls getting a bit lost.

"hmmmm I don't remember taking the lift" I thought to myself when I came to the end of the hall looking at the up and down buttons on the wall.

I turned stumbling back when I almost ran straight in to Murdoc who was standing there in his underwear. He smelled like booze and looked like he had been up all night.

"where you off to lov' " he asked flipping a cigarette in to his mouth and lighting it.

"I was looking for the kitchen." I told him as he offered me a cigarette.

I took one putting it in my mouth taking a puff as he lit it.

"This way" He said turning me around back towards the lift pushing the down button.

We got in heading down one floor, we got off and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Help yourself lov' " He said sitting down at the table grabbing the paper.

I made myself a some eggs and toast and sat down across from him.

"So where ya from?" he asked still looking at the paper.

"Stoke-on-trent" I told him. I heard a quiet huff from behind the paper before he asked another question.

"Whats a lovely young lady like you doin wondering Japan alone?" He asked from behind the paper

"Well my mother died 2 years ago from cancer, and well Ive never really know my father. He was in and out of my life when I was little but took off completely when I was 6, so I left home, traveled the U.S. with my band for a bit and some how ended up in Japan." I explained

I saw his fingers tighten on the paper a bit as he asked the next question on his mind.

"Your in a band?"

"was...they were a go no where type so I left. I wanna see my name in big lights some day but that will probably never happen sense you know I'm not really a singer. My father taught me to play before he took off, I play bass so..."

He looked out from behind his news paper, eyes wide as he looked me over like he suddenly realized something.

"Was your name again?"

"Nikki McCreery" I told him "My mom didn't want to give me my fathers last name so she named me Nicole...or Nikki for short...She said it was close enough to sounding like his name so she went with it...I think she said his name was Niccals...Nikki...Niccals...guess it sounds close enough. She would never tell me his first name...said it was better off I didn't know him." I told him as I picked at the food in front of me.

He quickly stood up not taking his eyes off of me as he set his paper down and walked out quickly. His eyes wide and grin completely washed from his face. He slammed the door behind him and I swear I could hear him run down the hall away from the kitchen.

"geeze what got in to him" I thought to my self as I finished up my breakfast.


	3. The best deception

**Sorry the chapters are sort of short so far. I've got a lot on my mind today and really i'm coming up with the story line as I write so enjoy.**

Chapter 3 The best deceptions

I walked back to my room thinking about what I could have said or done to make Murdoc literally run from me. I watched my feet shuffle on the carpet as I walked, suddenly stumbled back when I hit what felt like a pole in the middle of the hall.

"Ughhh" I mumbled rubbing my head.

"Ya awwite lov" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up seeing 2D standing there in the middle of the hall staring at a dumb poster of a cat on the wall.

"Yes I'm fine" I said continuing to rub my head "Sorry"

"is' awwite" He said slumping against the wall, lowering himself to the ground.

"you ok?" I asked kneeling down on the floor in front of him

"Yeah, I jus go' a 'ead ache."

"oh i'm sorry" I told him reaching my hand out but then deciding to bring it back in.

"Is no' from ya, Murdoc jus' ran threw 'ere, he slammed me 'ead in ta the wall and took off"

"Oh" I said remembering that Murdoc was running for me.

"Come on I'll help you back to your room" I told him grabbing his arm as he lifted himself off the floor.

We walked back to his room and he dropped on to his bed grabbing a pill bottle in the process. He took out a few popping them in his mouth as he laid back on the pillows.

"Well ill let you get some rest" I told him as I headed out the door closing it quietly. I walked down the hall passing my room, heading for Noodles instead.

"Noodle" I called knocking on the door. I just heared her yell back in Japanese, I really had no idea what she was saying so I cracked open the door. Murdoc was there with her, but as soon as he saw me his eyes widened again giving me the same look he did in the kitchen as he bolted out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I asked Noodle sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Its...well its complicated." She said looking at me funny

"Why is everyone acting weird, see I told you they wouldn't like me"

"Its not that they don't like you..." she said cutting herself off as she stared at me

"Damn hes right you do look like him" She said leaning back on her bed

"What the hell is going on?" I asked confused

What did she mean I looked like him? Him who? Murdoc? I mean I'm only an inch or so shorter then him, Ive got short naturally black hair, my skin is very pale, and my eyes black with specks of a reddish color. People always thought I was wearing contacts. I sat thinking to myself for a moment before Noodle grabbed my arm pulling me out the door, down the hall and in to the car park where she knocked on the Winnebago door.

Murdoc opened it letting it smack against the side of the winne when he saw us standing there. Noodle shoved me up against the Winnebago next to Murdoc giving us both a once over.

"Murdoc why don't you introduce yourself." She said crossing her arms.

He turned to me, I could see a bit of an angry glare that he quickly shot towards Noodle before turning to me.

"Murdoc Niccals" He said confidently putting out his hand. "Satanist, bass slayer from a little town you may know called Stoke-on-trent."

I stood there looking at his hand in shock. He let it drop to his side when he realized I was pretty much frozen in place.

"AKA...err...your daddy-o..." He said a huge grin forming across his face.

It couldn't be, I thought to myself looking at him as he stood there waiting for my reply.


	4. Rockit

Chapter 4 Rockit

"No fuckin way!" I said turning and walking away from them. I couldn't believe it. seriously? This fuckin guy is my father?...the one who left my mom and I when I was a little kid...the one who only showed up to get laid, and play a little bass from time to time. My mother had always had a soft spot for the man, I guess that's why she always let him come back even if it was for a few hours each time. "No No No, I'm not walking away..." I mumbled to myself as I turned back walking up to the man. He gave me a huge grin and that really pissed me off. "Who do you think you are huh? You left me, you left us." I yelled pushing him back in to the winne. He looked at me in disbelief as I again turned from him picking up an empty rum bottle, whipping it at his head. He ducked as it shattered behind him, I didn't look back after that I headed straight for my room.

I grabbed my bag, repacking it when I heard my door open then close quickly. I didn't bother turning to see who it was. I really didn't care at this point.

"Look I know muds is an asshole but I really think you should stay." I hear Russel say from behind me.

"Why would I stay, whats the point? So I can get to know my father?"

"Yeah actually. There is a lot you two can learn from each other."

"Oh yeah sure cause he was so eager to be a father. What makes you think he would care now?"

"I fink you shou' stay too" I heard 2D say. A small smile crossed my face when I heard him say that he too wanted me to be there.

"UGHHH seriously" I groaned as I let myself fall on to my bed. "Fine I'll stay but that doesn't mean I'm going to be all buddy buddy with him" I said feeling a bit defeated.

"No one is asking you to love the man and call him daddy...but at least give it a chance" Russel said leaving the room.

2D stayed and that made me smile a bit more.

"Why should I stay?" I asked 2D as he sat on the bed next to me.

"I fink it will be good fer the both of ya"

"Ive made it just fine without him."

"It wou' be nice ta see a fresh face round 'ere too, a pretty one at that"

I smiled at that one, Him and Noodle were probably the only reasons I was staying. I really didn't know 2D but I mean how could I resist that amazingly cute face. I wanted nothing to do with Murdoc. Noodle was my only friend, and I felt really bad that she was the only girl around here. I didn't want to bail on her.

"What if he doesn't want me around?"

"It dont ma'er wha' he wan's as long as Noodle wan's ya 'ere he will let ya stay, n I know Nood wou'n bring ya if she didn' wan' ya ta stay...come, I wanna show ya somfink." He said grabbing my arm dragging me out the door behind me.

He took me up stairs to there studio. There was tons of recording equipment, and every instrument you could imagine.

"Wow" I said looking around the room.

"Nood tol' me you played" He said sitting down in one of the swivel chairs, rocking himself back and forth in it.

"Yeah bass" I told him as I headed straight for the red flying v sitting on the stand in the corner.

"Thas Murdocs" He said watching me pick it up plucking a quick tune.

I hooked it up to the huge amp turning it on, plucking another tune.

"You know any of our songs?" I heard Russel say as he took his seat behind the drum set.

"Yeah a few." I told him

He started playing a beat that I actually knew. After waiting for his drum part, I joined in plucking the bass riff from there song Rockit. 2D watched as Russel and I played, he was still swiveling around in the chair but a big smile now occupied his face.

"Not half bad" I hear Murdoc say from the door way. He was learning against the wall watching the whole time. I rolled my eyes at him ignoring him as I started to play another song this time mastering his song Double Bass. 2D played his keyboard along with me, putting in his small parts of the song.

"Kids got talent" I heard Murdoc say to Noodle, Noodle shaking her head in agreement.

"Kid? I'm damn near 26!" I thought to myself as 2D and I continued playing while the others watched.

"I fink she may be be'er than you" 2D said to Murdoc quickly ducking as a full beer can flew towards his head.

I put the bass down after that, looking at my watch. "Wow...midnight already?" I said to myself.

"Well...who wan's ta watch Napoleon" 2D asked standing up from his swivel chair.

Murdoc turned leaving the room quickly. "I'm going to bed" Noodle said following after Murdoc. "Napoleon again?...no thanks" Russel said also leaving the room. 2D turned looking at me with a hopeful grin.

"What? Napoleon Dynamite?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Sure I love that movie" I said following him out in to the hallway, heading down to his room.

* * *

I sat on his bed as he put the movie in to the DVD player. He sat next to me, a lot closer then I expected. I repositioned my self on his bed getting a little more comfortable against the wall, 2D also following doing the same sitting a little bit closer then he had a few moments ago. He looked at me smiling as he pretended to yawn stretching out his arms over his head repositioning one around my shoulders.

_"Smooth moves"_ I thought to myself giggling a little as we watched the movie.

Not even a minute passed when I suddenly heard 2Ds door slam open against the wall as Murdoc kicked it in.

"What the fuck?" I said sitting up looking at the door hanging on one hinge. Murdoc quickly walked towards us grabbing me by the arm pulling me from the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you" I screamed at him struggling to get out of his grip.

"Not with face ache" He huffed pulling me out in to the hall way. I pulled my arm away from him, pushing him backwards in to the wall.

"What are you talking about we were watching a movie. What the hell is this anyways, don't bust in here acting like you give a shit about me all of the sudden." I screamed at him as I walked away down the hall to my room. I stopped at my door turning back walking swiftly towards him again, pushing him back once more

"Don't you think you can just show up ordering me around when ever you want. I'm not a kid, blood or not I will never look at you as my father. I fuckin hate you!" I screamed again while 2D watched from his door way, a slight smile on his face from watching someone finally stand up to Murdoc.

"You know what?" I said walking over to 2D stopping in front of him looking up at him. "You are so freakin cute" I told him as I grabbed his face giving him a small peck on his lips. He stood there shocked waiting for a reaction from Murdoc that never came. I turned away from both of them a huge smile on my face hoping I had gotten the message to Murdoc that I was not going to be taking any of his bullshit. I walked back to my room slamming the door behind me.


	5. Waking the demons

Chapter 5 Waking the demons.

Murdoc decided he needed to lay down some "rules" for me. I wasn't aloud in any band members rooms alone with them except for Noodle, same applied for everyone and being in my room. I wasn't aloud to drive his cars, or touch his precious El Diablo either. He was being ridicules. He acts like I'm a child, like he has to take care of me or something. I came here on my own, not even looking for him so I don't understand why he is being like this. 2D had taken notice to me a lot more lately also, although he wouldn't show it around Murdoc. I always saw him sneaking peaks towards me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Noodle playing her guitar next door. I crawled out of bed walking to her room. Noodle and I have been collaborating since her and I arrived a month ago. "Noodle I'm starving lets get breakfast." I said leaning in the door way.

"Ill meet you down there I'm in the middle of a master piece" She told me looking back down at the paper in front of her.

I headed down to the kitchen hoping I would have my normal morning encounter with the blue haired singer. I walked in smiling when I saw him sitting there in his normal spot. He looked up at me then quickly looked back down at the paper he was reading. His smile grew as I walked past him swaying my hips like I normally did, trying to get his attention. It always worked. He had been threatened by Murdoc though, supposedly if he ever touched me again he would get his face smashed in to the wall until there was nothing left to smash. That never stopped him for sneaking peaks when ever I would walk in to the room as long as Murdoc wasn't around. I made myself breakfast sitting down across from him. He kept his face buried in the paper avoiding eye contact as I slowly at my breakfast. I finished getting up, putting my dishes in the sink. I turned heading towards the door slowing my pace as I walked by him. I ran my finger up his shoulder and across the back on his neck. He shuttered at the feeling biting down on his bottom lip as I left the room.

I walked down the hall smiling remembering the look on his face as I left the room, my thoughts rudely interrupted by my dead beat father as he walked past me pushing me in to the wall. We avoided each other as much as possible but on those rare occasions we crossed paths we normally had some sort of a scuffle between us. I spent the rest of the day in Noodles room like I normally did helping her with her new master piece of a song.

* * *

The sky outside grew dark quickly, flashes of light lit the sky every few seconds. I left Noodles room heading down to the kitchen when the lights went out. The hall way was black, I could barely see my hand in front of my face. "Fuckin damnit" I yelled running in to something in the hall.

"Uh sorry" I heard 2Ds sweet voice say as he put his hands down on my shoulders. The hall way lit with each lightning flash and I could see a smile forming on 2Ds face.

"Where ya 'eaded?" He asked

"well back to my room I guess" I said turning around.

His hands moved from my shoulders, his fingers running down my spin as I walked away. I stopped looking back at him as the lighting flashed. I turned looking down the hall waiting for the lightning to flash lighting it up so I could make sure we were alone before I made my move. I walked back to him my hand wrapping around the back of 2Ds neck bringing his face down to mine the other grabbing him by the belt pulling his body close.

"You've been watching me" I said our lips almost touching. He shook his head up and down slowly moving his face a little closer to mine our lips lightly connecting but not moving forward. I moved my other hand up running my finger down his chest across his stomach and over the front of his pants. I moved my lips to his ear.

"I like it" I whispered in his ear, then turning walking away from him back towards my room leaving him stranded in the hallway his thoughts running wild.

I laid down in my bed smiling when I heard my door open quietly. I felt someone crawl on to my bed getting under the covers.

"Nikki" I heard a voice say as they settled in next to me.

"Nikki I'm sleeping in here tonight, the damn zombies wont stop scratching at my window." I heard Noodle say.

"Ok" I replied wrapping the covers over my head closing my eyes remembering my encounter with 2D in the hallway not to long ago.

* * *

The next morning I found 2D sitting in his normal spot in the kitchen, head once again buried in the news paper. I walked past him as I always do this time making sure I wore something a little more...reveling. My tank top barley covering my stomach and my shorts showing off as much leg as possible. He bit at his bottom lip as I walked past him headed to the counter to make my normal morning toast. I leaned over the counter staring at the toaster when I felt his body press against mine from behind. He wrapped his long arms around me one moving up my stomach to my chest the other down around the thigh. He pulled my body close against his as he kissed my neck up to my cheek. I gasped as his hand rubbed against the front of my shorts, but then he was suddenly gone. He had pulled away returning to his seat as he had heard the familiar sound of those old Cuban heals quickly walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. I stayed leaned over the counter still waiting on my toast as Murdoc walked in to the room.  
"Sweet Satan woman put some clothes on" Murdoc said covering his eyes when he walked in. He noticed 2D once again biting his lip as he glanced up at me. Murdoc gave him a quick swat to the head as he walked by him headed to the fridge. My toasted finally popped from the toaster, I grabbed it joining 2D at the table eating it slowly as we both avoided eye contact while Murdoc was there.  
"What are your plans for today" Murdoc asked me sitting down the table.  
"Hanging out with Noodle again I guess, since I'm not "allowed" to do anything else" I said glancing at the news paper in front of 2Ds face.  
"Well darlin' I thought maybe I could show ya a thing or two on the bass today"  
"Oooohh exciting...Just like old times huh" I said sarcastically  
"Meet me in the studio, 5 minutes...don't be late." He said as he left the kitchen.  
I could hear him walking away the lift dinging at the end of the hall. I knew we were alone again so I decided to play with 2D a little more before I left to meet my lame ass father up in his studio.  
I stood ripping the paper from 2Ds hand as I moved my leg across his lap so that I was straddling him on the chair. His hand quickly moved to my waist as I brought his face in, our lips finally locking after a long month of teasing. Our tongues wrapped around each others perfectly. He moved his lips lightly down my jaw line on to my neck kissing me lightly.  
"you make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae" I told him laughing as I got up from his lap, once again leaving him with just this thoughts.  
I headed up stairs to the studio where Murdoc had been waiting.

* * *

"I don't need your help" I told him as I sat down on the large amp in the middle of the room.  
"darlin, you've got a lot to learn if you're gonna see your name in lights one day, and I'm gonna help ya get there"  
"Yeah cause that'll happen" I said reaching over grabbing one of the bass guitars out of the corner. I plugged it in plucking a tune. I had learned most of there songs pretty quickly. Learning bass riffs was like breathing to me. Easy, happening naturally, and perfectly each time. I looked up to find all the band members had joined us in the studio.  
"Alright lov' lets get started" He said as everyone took there places, Murdoc grabbing his red flying v.


	6. Dirty Little Secretes

**I really still have no real story line for this. These ideas just popped in to my head last night so hopefully today I will be able to really take this somewhere.**

Chapter 6 Dirty Little Secretes

Murdoc made me practice with the band every day. 2D and I hadnt had any of our encounters in almost a week now, I was starting to miss it. Murdoc kept us all very busy in the studio we barely had time to ourselves.

I looked up from my bass as I heard 2D start singing. His voice always made my heart skip of beat. Murdoc noticed me eyes wondering over to 2D.

"Keep your focus!" He yelled at me. "I know that look! Your mother would look at me that way when she wanted a good shaggin"

I shot him an angry glare as my fingers curled tightly around the bass. That comment had really pissed me off, I felt my anger for him bubbling up. I let the bass drop to the floor as my fists clenched and I took the first swing hitting him right in the face. He dropped to the floor and I jumped on top of him my hands wrapping around his neck. Everyone got up quickly watching us as I shook him. He grabbed my wrists throwing me to the floor on my back pinning my arms to the floor. I struggled to get up but his grip on my arms was to tight.

"Murdoc le' 'er up" 2D screamed at him trying to get him off me.

"Damn they are exactly alike" I heard Russel say from behind his drum set

I lifted my knee smashing it in to his balls. He let go rolling of me back on to his back as he held his crotch. I returned to my position over him once again grabbing his neck shaking him.

2D grabbed me around the waist pulling me off of Murdoc. I got in a few kicks to his side before 2D dragged me far enough away that I couldn't reach him. He sat with me on his lap on the floor his arms wrapped around me holding me in place so I couldn't get back to Murdoc.

"You fuckin bastard" I yelled at Murdoc as I struggled in 2Ds arms.

"Damn it darlin you sure got a strong arm" Murdoc said sitting up rubbing his face.

I looked up at Noodle and Russel. They were standing there smiling like they had enjoyed seeing me strangling my father.

"Calm down lov" I heard 2D say quietly in my ear as he snuck in a quick kiss on my neck when Murdoc wasn't looking.

That definitely helped. 2D finally loosened his grip on me letting me get up. I walked to Murdoc who was still holding his crotch trying to stand. I pushed him back down to the floor standing over him.

"Talk about my mother again I'll do more then a kick in the nuts." I told him as I stormed out of the room

I walked down the hall towards my room when I heard foot steps quickly approaching me from behind. I turned and was quickly shoved against the wall by 2D as he grabbed my face kissing me. I really didn't care anymore if Murdoc saw us, I continued kissing him grabbing his belt, pulling his body in closer to mine. We moved across the hall our lips still locked as he opened my door slamming it behind us. I lifted off my shirt pulling him towards the bed. I pushed him on the bed on his back as I got on top of him. I continued kissing him when I heard my door fly open. I ignored it as I kissed 2Ds neck but I could see 2D was freaked out. I was suddenly pulled from 2D by my waist and slammed against the wall. Murdocs hand wrapped around my neck as he held me there looking back at 2D who was shaking on the bed.

"Get off me you fuckin ass hole" I yelled at him struggling to get his hands off me.

"What the bloody 'ell did I tell you two. There will be no fuckin around, not with my daughter!" He yelled towards 2D

"Stop trying to convince yourself that you give a shit about me!" I said finally getting him to loosen his grip.

"YOU! OUT!" he yelled at 2D.

"What is your damn problem" I asked as I grabbed my bag starting to pack it.

"Where the hell do ya think your going"

"I cant stand the sight of your stupid face anymore I'm going back to Japan, at least I was happy there and damn those Japanese boys...mmmmmmm I love 'em" I yelled at him adding in the last part just to piss him off.

"Your not going anywhere lov' " He said grabbing the bag from my hands storming out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

I sat on my bed a huge smile on my face. I LOVED to piss him off.

* * *

**Had a bit of inspiration from this song for the past 2 chapters so I decided to post the song with them :)**

**All American Rejects [Dirty Little Secret]  
**

**Let me know that I've done wrong,**  
**When I've known this all along,**  
**I go around a time or two,**  
**Just to waste my time with you.**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**  
**Find out games you don't wanna play,**  
**You are the only one that needs to know-**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**  
**(Dirty little secret)**  
**Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,**  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
**My dirty little secret,**  
**Who has to know?**

**When we live such fragile lives,**  
**It's the best way we survive,**  
**I go around a time or two,**  
**Just to waste my time with you,**

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**  
**find out games you don't wanna play,**  
**you are the only one that needs to know-**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**  
**(Dirty little secret)**  
**[ From: . ]**  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
**My dirty little secret.**

**Who has to know?**  
**The way she feels inside (inside!)**  
**Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)**  
**These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)**  
**And all I've tried to hide**  
**It's eating me apart**  
**Trace this life back!**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**  
**(Dirty little secret)**  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**  
**(Just another regret)**

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**  
**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**  
**(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)**  
**My dirty little secret,**  
**Dirty little secret,**  
**Dirty little secret.**

**Who has to know?**  
**Who has to know?**


	7. Harlem

**Blah...may just quit on this story. Can't think...**

Chapter 7 Harlem

After Murdoc and I's little freak out we actually started to get along. He "apologized" to me saying "Look I know your all grown up now but I still see that little kid I used to sit with and teach bass to, so I guess err...I'm sorry for treating you like a baby"

He actually did have a lot to offer, especially when he told me he was going to let me play with the band at there up coming show at the Apollo in Harlem. I was definitely excited about that one but I'd never played in front a crowd that big. He still didn't want me and 2D seeing each other but we still had our secrete encounters every so ofter when ever we could get away from practice long enough to find time alone.

* * *

Murdoc kept us all locked away in the hotel room in New York practicing for the show tomorrow. I was starting to get very nervous about it, everyone else seemed so calm but they had been on stage so much it was a normal thing for them.

"Murdoc I seriously don't know if I can do this." I told him after the others left the room.

"Darlin I've taught you everything I know, your good, really good. Don't doubt yourself" He told me trying to act all fatherly.

I leaned back in my seat continuing to pluck at the bass while Murdoc worked on some old tracks on his laptop.

* * *

I woke the next morning feeling more nervous then the night before. I headed for the Lobby trying to find the restaurant where I could get some breakfast when I ran in to Noodle.

"Morning" she said walking up to greet me

"Hey" I replied as we walked towards the breakfast buffet set up in the restaurant

"Whats wrong with you?" She asked

"Nothin..." I told her "Just nervous about tonight"

"Don't be its actually really fun to be up in front of all those people cheering for you"

"I need something to wear!"

"Well lets go we will find something good. There are tons of shops I mean we are in New York!" she said looking up at the clock which now said 11 a.m.

We headed out on to the streets of New York going to a few different places before Noodle found me the perfect outfit, piecing together stuff from each store. We got back to the hotel just in time for us to have about an hour to get ready. Noodle put on my make up giving me bright red lips with black eye liner and a bit of black eye shadow. Noodle and I got dressed and headed down to the Lobby where the rest of the band was waiting. 2Ds face lit up with a huge smile when he saw what I was wearing.

"Ugh Noodle picked out most of it I said standing there in front of them while they all looked me over, Murdoc turning away looking down at the floor. I had on a black corset top with an open back where red ribbon tied it together, A pair of short black shorts red and black striped knee high stockings with a pair of red high top chucks.

"Lets go" Murdoc said waving his hand for us to follow him in to the street where a limo was waiting for us.

* * *

"Ready?" Murdoc asked as he grabbed his bass.

The curtain rose and the crowd went crazy. We were all standing behind screens so they could only see our silhouettes. Murdoc nodded to us as the visuals played on the screen above us. We started playing Last Living Souls. 2D sat at his key board playing and singing as I watched him from the other side of the stage. We played through the set list the crazy as we ended the show with Latin Simone.

"I could get used to this" I said to myself as we walked off stage.


	8. Closest thing to Perfect

Chapter 8 Closest thing to Perfect

Murdoc stayed at the bar in the lobby with Russel while Noodle 2D and I went back up to the rooms.

"Good night" Noodle said as she slipped the key card in to the door disappearing behind it.

2D followed me past his room down to mine. I walked in front of him slipping the key card in to the door then turning to him.

"Good night lov' " He said leaning in kissing my cheek. He turned away walking back down the hall to his room. I watched as he too disappeared behind his door. I entered my room going straight to the mini bar, then sitting on the bed playing with my bass while I had a few of the mini shots. I felt booze starting to take effect, my eyes closing slowly.

* * *

I heard a light tap on the door. I quickly jumped up running to the door only to find it was Murdoc.

"What?" I asked as he pushed his was in to the room collapsing on my bed.

"Really? You cant pass out in your own bed?" I said

"I loss my key card" He replied face burring in the blankets

I walked out leaving Murdoc passed out on my bed as I stumbled down the hall to Noodles room. I knocked on her door but got no answer.

"UGHHH" I sighed as I stopped in front of 2Ds door leaning against it. Suddenly I felt myself falling backwards landing in 2Ds arms when he opened the door.

" 'ello lov' wha' 'er ya doin down this way?" He asked lifting me back on to my feet.

"Murdoc lost his key card and now hes passed out drunk on my bed and Noodle wont answer." I told him sitting down in the hall way.

"Well...ya can sleep in my bed if ya wan' " He said sitting next to me "I mean...well I'll sleep on the floor"

"I don't even have clothes to change in to I forgot my key and I doubt Murdoc is gonna get up to answer the door"

"You can wear one of my shirts" He said quickly hoping I would give in and sleep in his room.

_"You know Murdoc is gonna freak out if he finds out!"_ I thought to myself then smiling as I got up and headed in to 2Ds room. He tossed me a shirt and I turned facing away from him, untying the ribbon on my back letting the corset fall to the floor. I slipped his shirt on over my bare chest and turned holding my arms out to the side as I looked at myself in the large t-shirt hanging on my body. I took off my shoes leaving on the stockings then slipped off my shorts. The t-shirt was long enough to cover my bottom half so I decided I didn't really need them. I crawled on to the bed laying on my stomach with my chin in my hand, the remote in the other as started to flip through the channels. 2D just stood there leaning against the wall in disbelief that I had just gotten undressed in front of him.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

He shook his head joining me on the bed. I saw him smile as he glanced over at my butt now showing out the bottom of the shirt. _"Good thing I wore cute undies"_ I thought to myself as he sat leaning against the wall behind me. I could feel my eyes get heavy, closing as the booze moved through my blood.

* * *

I woke in a pitch black room, still laying on my stomach on 2Ds bed. I looked around for the clock and found it glowing on the night stand, the numbers 4:33 A.M. on it. I looked around the bed for 2D but he wasn't there. I got up crawling to the end of the bed looking over the edge seeing him laying on the floor wearing just a pair of gym shorts. I got off the bed sitting next to him on the floor.

"D" I whispering shaking him a little

"hmmm" He groaned smiling

"D wake up" I whispered again

"I'm awake" He whispered back his eyes still closed.

"I cant sleep" I told him laying down next to him on the floor.

He pulled close to him my head laying on his arm our lips so close I could feel his breath on mine. His butterscotch smell over whelmed my nose as I scooted my body closer to him. His eyes finally opened when he felt my fingers move through the waist of his shorts. I moved my lips in kissing his as he rolled on top of me.

I jumped up smacking my face on 2Ds as I heard the loud noise of Murdoc boot connecting with the door.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Murdoc!" I screamed as 2D scrabbled to get off of me.

"I KNEW IT!" He yelled as he once again tried to pull me from 2Ds room.

"NO NOT THIS TIME MURDOC!" I screamed at his pulling my arm away. "YOU ARE SERIOUSLY SEXUALLY FRUSTRATING ME GOD DAMN IT! I'M 25 FUCKIN YEARS OLD I'M NOT A DAMN VIRGIN, I'M NOT A KID. YOU CANT CONTROL WHO I SEE!"

He stood there shocked that I had finally snapped on him.

"I want to be with him." I said pointing to 2D as I felt my eyes start to swell up with tears. "I really like him."

Murdoc eyes shot to 2D as he lifted his hand pointing at him, not saying anything, just giving him an angry glare as he left the room.

I turned to 2D whipping away the tears I forced out trying to make Murdoc feel bad. I gave him a huge grin as I ran and jumped in to his arms.


	9. Pleasure, Pain, Betrayal

**Just wanted to say thanks to KagamineKame for the help! You're awesome!**

Chapter 9 Pleasure, Pain, Betrayal

We all ate breakfast together that morning. Murdoc made me sit next to him with 2D on the opposite side of the table. He regretted leaving 2D and I together alone last night I could tell, and he could tell that we didn't go back to bed after that either. I sat picking at my food as I day dreamed about my morning with 2D. I smiled every time I thought of his soft lips on mine, the way his hands felt rubbing over my body, the way his...

"Are you done yet?" Murdoc asked with a bit of attitude interrupting my day dreams.

I looked up seeing that everyone had finished, but I had barely started.

"Yeah I'm done." I told him though I was actually very hungry

"well get dressed, I'm taking you out for a bit" He told me as we all walked back up to the hotel rooms.

I got dressed putting on my favorite Night of the Living Dead t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and the red converse Noodle had gotten me.

Murdoc and I left the hotel, I had no idea where we were going.

We pulled up in front of a old shipping yard. There was no one around, that made me feel very uneasy.

"This is one of my favorite spots" he told me as we walked in to one of the buildings.

He closed the door behind us, the last thing I remember seeing was a small group of people walking towards us as my face was covered with a stinky cloth and the room went dark.

* * *

Murdoc arrived back at the hotel just in time for the second show that night at the Apollo

"Wheres Nikki?" Russel asked as him and the band walked up greeting Murdoc in the Lobby.

"Errr...she decided to go home, couldn't handle this life I guess." He told them as he turned to walked back out the door to the waiting limo.

"Maybe its my fault? Did I do something wrong?" 2D thought to himself on the limo ride to the venue.

* * *

A few days later the band returned to Kong. 2D headed straight for Nikkis room but it was exactly as she had left it before going to New York. He closed the door heading to the car park and banged on Murdocs Winnebago.

"Murdoc where is she?" he yelled continuing to bang on the door.

"What? what the bloody 'ell are you talking about face ache?" Murdoc yelled from behind the door

"Wheres Nikki? You said she came 'ome 'er room 'asnt been touched since we left!" He yelled back.

"This aint her home face ache!"

2D turned away from the winne walking back inside slumping against the wall, letting himself fall to the floor.

"Whats wrong?" Noodle asked walking up and sitting next to him.

"Shes gone" He said staring at the floor.

"What? I thought she was coming home? Wheres Murdoc?" She asked standing up

" He said this aint 'er 'ome." He said popping a few of his painkillers.

Noodle sat down next to him giving him a big hug as she tried to comfort him.

"I'm sure she'll call you" She told him as she released him from her tight hug.

"I tried callin bu' 'er phone is off"

"I'm sorry 2D" Noodle said kissing his cheek then getting up headed back down the hall.

* * *

Weeks had past since Nikki had gone home. 2d tried calling every day but always got voice mail, eventually not even getting that because he had filled it with messages.

Murdoc paid no attention to 2Ds sulking, he had been acting as if nothing happened.

"Wanna watch a movie wit' me" 2D asked sitting down next to Noodle in the living room.

"Sure" She said as she laid down across the couch

2D put in one he hadn't seen in a long time. Evil Dead

_knock knock knock_

"Who the hell would be here so late?" Noodle asked sitting up from the couch looking at the door.

The room was dark, lit with just the glow of the tv. 2D got up to answer the door.

He paused holding the knob for a second before he twisted it, pulling the door open.

Lightning flashed behind the black figure standing at the door.

He stumbled back in disbelief as he stood looking at Nikki.

"Oh my god Nikki!" Noodle yelled jumping from the couch.

She ran to the door pulling her inside from the rain. Nikki stood there scanning the large room a slight smile moving across her face as her eyes met with 2Ds.

"Are you ok?" Noodle asked noticing how her appearance had drastically changed. Her the red in her eyes glowed brighter then it used to, the skin around them black fading in to the pale skin of her face. She was wearing the ripped up night of the living dead shirt that she had left in that day at the hotel. The red converse now looked black and the jeans she wore were torn in to a small pair of tattered shorts. Her body was covered in bruises and four long scratches covered her right leg. She had a black shot gun hanging from a strap around her should.

"So...where is my lovely father tonight?" She asked as she cocked the shot gun.

2D and Noodle backed up pointing down the hall way towards the door to the car park, eyes wide as she moved forward towards 2D. She stopped in front of him caressing his cheek as she moved her hand across it tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him in for a long passionate kiss before releasing him. She turned biting her lip as she walked down the hallway towards the car park.

* * *

**I've been getting a lot of inspiration from songs on my Ipod. I just put it on random and when a good one comes on I continue the story. :) This is the song for this chapter. I love turning my OC a bit evil. She does have Murdocs blood.  
**

**Bullet For My Valentine [Your Betrayal]**

**Am I going insane (insane)**  
** My blood is boiling inside of my veins**  
** An evil feeling attacks (attacks)**  
** My body's shaking there's no turning back**  
** don't take your eyes off the trigger **  
** I'm not to blame if your world turns to black**  
** as your eyes start to blister**  
** there's just no hope for our final embrace**  
** So here we are, I'm in your head**  
** I'm in your heart!**

** You were told to to run away**  
** soak the place and light the flame**  
** Pay the price for your betrayal**  
** Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!**

** I was told to stay away**  
** Those two words I can't obey**  
** Pay the price for your betrayal**  
** Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!**

** Is it my turn to die?**  
** My heart is pounding as I say goodbye**  
** So now I dance in the flames**  
** I love you crying and screaming my name**

** You said that we'd be forever**  
** How could you kill me and lie to my face**  
** Now that we can't be together**  
** There's just no hope for a final embrace**  
** So here we are, I'm in your head**  
** I'm in your heart!**

** You were told to run away**  
** Soak the place and light the flame**  
** Pay the price for your betrayal**  
** Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!**

** I was told to stay away**  
** Those two words I can't obey**  
** Pay the price for your betrayal**  
** Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!**


	10. Begging for Mercy

Chapter 10 Begging for Mercy

[2D]

She walked down the hall headed towards Murdocs Winnebago in the car park, Noodle and I following behind a few yards. Though we knew what may come when we got the the winne we didn't try to stop her. The rage in her eyes burned and gun in her hand ready for use. She kicked open the door to the car park like Murdoc had done to us so many times. She stood aiming the gun towards the Winnebago, taking a shot, leaving a huge hole in the door.

"What the fuck" I heard Murdoc yell from inside.

"Ohhhh daddyyyy..." She called in a vengeful voice.

Murdoc came to the door, a huge grin on his face. She aimed the shot gun at his head this time but didn't pull the trigger.

"So my baby girl did it after all." He said in a pleased voice.

_"did it? what did he mean she did it?"_ I thought to myself.

"I did" She said walking closer to him.

She grabbed the front of his shirt throwing him to the ground. She put her foot on his chest cocked the gun again and pointed it at his head. Murdoc looked surprisingly happy for having a shot gun on his temple. He just looked up at her giving her a huge grin showing off his sharp teeth.

Noodle and I stood there shocked at the sight in front of us but we didn't try to stop it.

"I guess my blood does run through those veins, I knew you would come back." He said looking up at her.

"I should shoot you where you lay" She said pushing the gun down on to his head.

"Do it lov, I've got a few friends I'd love to visit down there" He said still grinning, moving the gun from his head. Nikki removed her foot from his chest reaching out her hand, helping him up.

"Did you get it?" He asked as she pulled him from the ground.

She reached in to her pocket pulling out a tiny flat shinny metal object and flicked it at his chest. He caught it in his hands grasping it tight.

"What the hell is this?" Noodle screamed

"Its nothing important" he said pushing Nikki towards me.

She smiled at me dropping the gun, running towards me. She jumped in to my arms our lips instantly locking. I have to admit I was scared but once I felt her warm hands wrap around me and her soft lips on mine I forgot about everything.

"I missed you" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly. I could see Murdoc over her shoulder tightly gripping the object that Nikki had given him as he walked back in to his Winnebago.

"I swear sometimes I think I'm insane for sticking around here" Noodle said walking back inside.

* * *

"Wha' the 'ell happened?" I asked her as we sat down on my bed.

"Murdoc took me to an old shipping yard. All I remember is the room going black around me" She told me.

I knew it wasn't the whole story.

"Wha was the fing you gave Murdoc?" I asked her but she wouldn't answer any of my questions.

She sat staring in to my eyes ignoring everything I was saying. That really frustrated me so I just gave up. I couldn't help but feel happy that she was back here. Back with me. I knew Murdoc had made some sort of deal with her but she denied it.

My heart beat quicken as she crawled on top of me leaning in to kiss me. Though her body was bruised and scratched her skin was still soft. She was warmer then I remembered. Her embrace felt like fire around me. Her lips leaving hot spots on my body as she moved down across my chest. She removed her clothes quickly, then moved to remove mine too.

She leaned over me, her naked bruised and battered body pressing against me.

"Don't worry you won't get burned just don't put up a fight" She whispered in my ear.

I could feel her fever taking over me as she moved in closer.


	11. Hellbound and Heartless

Chapter 11 Hell bound and Heartless

Murdoc gave me my freedom when I returned as long as I didn't tell anyone what had happened or what I brought back for him but I knew, I knew what he had planned, I knew what he wanted with it, I knew his next moves. He wanted Gorillaz to be big, no not big, HUGE, and this would put them over the edge. 2D and I had been seeing each other with out bother from him. I gave him what he wanted and he gave me 2D. Doesn't mean he liked it but we keep our relationship as private as possible. Murdoc and I had gotten much closer, his respect for me grew tremendously when I returned with the precious lump of metal. He got me a vintage 1960's Kawai Monster Electric Bass Guitar. Its gorgeous, painted bright yellow. He made me practice every day for hours. "If your gonna be big like me you gotta practice" He told me constantly.

2D spent most of the day with me in the studio, until Murdoc kicked him out at least. He always said 2D was a distraction. I didn't deny that one, he defiantly distracts me. Every time he sang I lost my focus. I really hate lying to 2D but Murdoc said if I told him anything he would make it the last thing I told anyone. I knew it was a bluff to keep my mouth shut, he needed me I've become a part of his plan and to off me now would put a major hole in it.

Noodle and I continued our work on the songs we started before New York. It was coming together nicely. She decided they should be saved so we didn't let the others know about them. I spent a lot of my time with Noodle too. I'd never had a best friend like her before. She started teaching me a bit of the acoustic. I really enjoyed her as a teacher much more then Murdoc. She was nicer when I didn't get something perfect.

* * *

"So whats with you and face ache these days?" Murdoc asked as I sat back strumming Noodles acoustic.

"Nothin really why?"

"He makin you happy?" He asked trying not to seem like he cared.

"Yes very" I replied still strumming.

"You love 'im?"

I sat leaning back in my chair thinking about it for a moment. I nodded as I started strumming the guitar again.

"You talk about love...oooOOOoooo...lets talk about love...oooOOOoo...well what kind of love are you dreaming of when your HEARTLESS!" I started singing as he leaned back in his chair trying to process my nod.

"Hell bound and heartless...hell bound and heartless" I tried singing through my laugh as I watched his face give me an evil glare.

"Your a heartless bastard what do you know about love?" I asked swiveling in the chair continuing to play the guitar.

"Not much but I can tell when a women is in love" He replied

"Don't tell anyone OK?"

"Who the bloody hell am I gonna talk to about you two?"

"You're talking to me about it"

"You're my daughter I'm supposed to aint I?"

"They all wanna catch me, kill me Bible thumpin' fools I'm a serpent-like sunuvabitch Had a family, friends and future sold it all for the life I live cause I'm hell bound and heartless" I sang as he got up, realizing the fatherly bull shit wasn't flyin with me.

"Drink lotsa drinks, take lotsa drugs Kiss lotsa women and fake lotsa love!" I screamed as he walked down the hall away from the studio.

_"Oh how I loved to annoy that man."_ I thought to myself as I set the guitar down and headed back to 2Ds room where I had been staying. I rarely stayed in my room anymore.

"ey lov' "2D said wrapping his arms around me as I laid down with him on his bed.

"Whatcha watchin?" I asked giving him a quick peck.

"Napoleon"

"Again? damn I was hoping it was something scary so I could cuddle up to you like I was a scared little girl." I said laughing.

"hmmmm Zombie flesh eaters?"

"Sounds good"

He put in the movie, returning to the bed. I cuddled up in to his arms listening to his slow steady heart beat as I remembered what I told Murdoc. I looked up at him his eyes were glued to the t.v.

_"Yep...I love him."_ I thought myself.


	12. I'd Love you to Love me

Chapter 12 I'd love you to love me

I woke up, leaning over 2D to look at the clock. "Ugh 6 a.m.?" I thought to myself as I laid back down cuddling in to his arms. His room was cold and I didn't wanna get up but I couldn't sleep anymore. I finally got up crawling over 2D and out of bed, grabbing the first hoodie I could find. It smelled badly of cigarettes but I put it on anyways. I decided to go up to the studio, I wasn't very hungry and since 2D and I no longer had to sneak around I rarely ate breakfast. I sat in the swivel chair grabbing the acoustic that I had been playing the night before. I thought about that conversation with Murdoc remembering that I told him I loved 2D. Ive never truly been in love before. Actually Ive never been in a real relationship before. I always traveled while I was in the U.S. and back in stoke there definitely wasn't anyone worth getting to know. I strummed the guitar while I sat thinking about when Noodle first showed me the picture of him, when I first came to Kong and he gave me a hug, our first encounter in the dark hallway, and our first real kiss in the kitchen. My day dreaming was once again rudely interrupted by Murdoc who snuck in and decided to turn his bass amp all the way and start playing. I swiveled away from him continuing to play with the guitar.

"Nikki darlin' come over here and sing" He said in to the microphone that was set up near him.

I turned on my chair shaking my head, I'm not really a singer.

"Come" He said waving me over.

"Ugh Murdoc no, I'm not a singer!"

"You sang for me last night"

"I was messing around you idiot"

"Just come"

"Fine but only a little...what am I singing anyways?" I asked walking to the mic.

"you choose, nothing Gorillaz, I wanna hear something else" He said sitting in the seat I had just occupied.

I thought for a second, the started strumming as I began singing while I thought of my love 2D.

"I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm beggin' you to beg me

I shine up my old brown shoes  
I put on a brand-new shirt  
I get home early from work  
If you say that you love me

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
You know you feel like dyin'  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?."

I stopped singing when I saw 2D standing in the door way watching. My face turned red and my hands moved quickly to cover the embarrassment on my face.

"No' bad" he said walking in grabbing another chair, sitting next to Murdoc.

"I'm done" I said blushing

"No no keep going you're good" Murdoc said trying to get me back up to the mic.

I shook my head as I sat down on 2Ds lap laying my head on to the curve of his neck. Murdoc looked away, I knew he still hated the idea of us being together but there was no stopping it now, not after what I told him last night. 2D was still a bit nervous to show affect towards me with him around. I could see him glace at Murdoc every few seconds just to make sure he wasn't about to get hit.

I grabbed the guitar off the stand again still sitting on 2Ds lap as I strummed the tune I did the night before.

"Had a family friends and a future, sold it all for the life I live I scream, I could take on the WORLD I scream, with any girl I scream well what kind of love are you dreaming of when you're heartless?..." I sang as he quickly got up leaving the room

I laughed when I saw him come back around the corner about to say something, I quickly interrupted him with a loud strum as I said "HEARTLESS"

He gave me an evil glare as he looked at 2D "She loves ya, don't break 'er heart"

I set the guitar down getting instantly mad at him for telling 2D, he said he wouldn't tell anyone. Ugh I guess that's what I get for trusting him. "Fuckin bastard!" I yelled but all I could hear was his stupid laugh as he walked away down the hall. My anger was quickly taken away by 2Ds lips connecting with mine as he pulled me close to him. I remembered Noodle telling me about the girls he had loved before me, all taken away from him by Murdoc. She told me it was hard for him to love and trust someone because of him, but she thought he may be falling for me since Murdoc wouldn't go there, not with me, that would be disgusting.

"Wha's wrong" 2D asked pulling away from me.

I realized he was talking about the disgusted look I had on my face from the thoughts I just had. I smiled leaning in, kissing him. "Its nothing just a thought about something Noodle said yesterday" I told him reassuring him the look was not for him.

"You love me?" He asked awkwardly looking down at the floor.

"Umm, well..." I muttered_ "ugh I've never said I loved any one before"_ I thought to myself still trying to find the right words to say to him.

"Cause I fink I love you too" he said looking up waiting on my reply.

I sat for a second processing it through my head. "_He loves me? wait? He freaking loves me? really?_" I thought as a huge smile moved across my face.

"I do, I love you 2D, I've never loved anyone before" I told him wrapping my arms around him. I was gonna kill Murdoc for making me tell him this way, its still wayyy to early to really process whats going on, but at least I knew now he loves me. _"he freaking loves me"_ I thought leaning against him, placing my head back in the curve of his neck.


	13. Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors

**Sorry its been a little bit since I updated. I've been a bit distracted with my new love interest and his amazing British accent. I just cant help it I love those dang accents!. Enjoy! Murdoc shows a bit of his twisted fatherly side.**

Chapter 13 Broken Hearts and Concrete Floors

My dreams flashed away as I felt a nudge from someones boot on my back. I opened my eyes to see 2D passed out next to me.

"Nik, wake up" I heard Murdoc say as he nudges my back again.

"What? don't touch me with those nasty things" I whispered trying not to wake 2D.

He grabbed my arm pulling me from the bed, I just let my body slide on to the floor. I was still half asleep and really not in the mood for Murdocs bull shit so early in the morning.

"Get up and get dressed!" He said dropping my arm then lightly smacking my face a few times.

"Murdoc seriously what the hell do you want?" I asked looking up at the clock."What the fuck its only 4 A.M. shouldn't you have finished off your bottle and passed out by now"

"I need you now get dressed!"

"For what?"

"Jus get up! Lets go"

"FINE" I yelled sitting up against the bed rubbing my eyes.

He left the room and sat down in the hall waiting for me to get dressed. I quickly put on some jeans, tank top and pair of boots. I crawled back on to the bed laying next to 2D. He is so cute when he sleeps. I leaned in kissing his cheek as I brushed away some of his azure blue hair from his face. I laid down next to him cuddling in to his side.

"hmm" he groaned turning to wrap his arms around me.

He kept his eyes closed as he searched the space between us for my lips. I moved in pressing mine to his.

"get your lazy ass up and lets go NOW" Murdoc yelled opening the door, peaking in.

I kissed 2D one more time "Ill be back soon" I told him as I got off the bed and headed in to the hallway.

"What do you need me for so damn early?" I asked as we headed down the hallway towards the car park.

* * *

I heard gun shots ring out from behind the building. My hand ran through my hair and I sighed as I prepared for the worst. I leaned against the front of the building waiting as I heard more gun shots fly past me out of the impound lot. I was just about to turn the corner when suddenly Murdoc ran around the corner past me gun in hand, he quickly grabbed me by the shirt pulling me along to the Geep parked a few yards away.

"What the hell did you do" I yelled jumping in to the passenger seat just seconds before Murdoc stomped on the gas pedal.

"Its not there!" He laughed turning up the music as we sped past the cops on the sidewalk shooting towards us as we drove by.

Murdoc sped down the open highway through the Essex countryside. The Geeps engine smoking in front of us, bullet holes through the windshield and cop cars in tow.

"Murdoc you fuckin idiot what the hell did you have to shoot at them for!" I yelled over the loud music and the rumbling engine. "And why do you always gotta blast 19-2000 when you drive this thing you conceited bastard."

"Cause I'm the grrrrrrreatest darlin! I thought they had my winne! Damn cops wouldn't even let me in the impound!" He yelled back as he checked his rear view mirror.

"So you shot at them? I told you it wasn't the cops who took it you dumb shit"

"ALRIGHT YOU WERE RIGHT JUST GET THEM OFF MY ASS"

I crawled in to the back seat grabbing Murdocs shot gun in the process. I laid slouched down in the seat gripping the gun looking at the sun rising in front of us._"this fuckin guy I swear is gonna be the death of me"_ I thought to myself as I prepared to shoot at the 9 cop cars following behind us.

"I love my life" I said to myself as my smile grew across my face.

I pulled my sunglasses from the top of my head down as I nodded to Murdoc who was watching me from the rear view mirror, the grin on his face huge. I turned peaking over the seat shooting one tire after another. The cars swerved and skidded on the wet country road behind us eventually piling up preventing the others behind them from following. I turned back around looking at Murdoc in the mirror, his grin so big his creepy sharp teeth shined in the morning sun.

"can we please go home now?" I asked before laying the shot gun down on the floor and returning to my seat in front

We pulled back in to the car park, parking in the spot next to where Murdocs Winnebago used to be. He sat down against the wall staring at the spot like the winne was just going to reappear as he sipped his rum.

"We will find it don't cry" I said laughing as I sat down next to him stealing his bottle taking a few sips.

"I'm NOT crying" He replied a bit angry

I leaned against him placing my head on his shoulder taking a few more sips before handing it back to him.

"You should have stuck around" I said looking out at our legs stretched out in front of us.

"Lov' you wouldn't have turned out this amazing if I stuck around. Your mum did just fine with out me" He replied finishing off the bottle and throwing it to the side.

"Thanks" I said wrapping my arms around him, then getting to my feet. "you coming in?"

"No"

I just rolled my eyes as I walked past him back in to the studio. I couldn't help but laugh at how sad he was that it was gone.


	14. Update Alert!

**Coming soon! Double Bass Chapter 14 What a catch.**

Sorry everyone for the delay of writing on this Ive gotten amazing reviews and I do plan to continue writing this week! I just wanted to update everyone on a new story that I've been writing. The object Nikki got for Murdoc from hell will be revealed soon and a few major events will take place soon! Cant wait!

**New Story alert!**

**Exterminate: Most wanted Killjoys** is now up and ready for reviews. If you are a My Chemical Romance fan check it out. Its based on the Danger Days videos. If your not a fan check it out anyways, for someone who knows nothing about them it would probably still be pretty interesting. Its based on a post apocalyptic world set it 2019. A group of outlaws called the Killjoys (everyone has a code name so the band members real names are not used) fight back against Better Living Industries. BL/ind had been feeding survivors sort of a happy pill making them like zombies. The Killjoys of course rebel and the fight against BL/ind is on!


End file.
